A Passion for Pie
Before Cleff started working at Notations Office Supplies, he had a reputation as a troublemaker in Toontown. Cleff tried to enjoy the life of the average Toon. Fighting the Cogs was not his thing; he never got any of his gags past level 3 before he got bored of training. He crashed his cruiser repeatedly into walls at Goofy Speedway and had a notorious case of butterfingers at the mini-golf course. For Cleff, life was a pie. Not a piece of pie, but a whole pie. Not just any old pie, but a CREAM pie. Fruit was just too sour and tarte for Cleff; he preferred the rich, sugary mixture of sweetened condensed milk and corn syrup that sent his taste buds into complete euphoria every time it hit his tongue. All Cleff looked forward to at the end of each day was the chance to devour every last ounce of cream pie that he owned. His whole life revolved around cream pie because nothing else mattered. He didn't care about his laff or gags because training felt tedious, draining, and unrewarding, unlike the cream pie that he knew and loved. He usually consumed upwards of one hundred pies a week just to satisfy his cravings. Tragically, Cleff's addiction led to a series of unfortunate decisions and a selfish lifestyle that put him in trouble with other toons. Whenever he ran out of pie and he grew ravenous for more than he could afford, he took to "borrowing" cream pies from other toons that had them. At first, his cravings weren't noticeable because he never took more than he needed to keep himself happy. Baker Bridget would occasionally let him have the remainder of whatever she prepared that day whenever he asked because she had no chance of selling a half-eaten pie to a paying customer. Eventually, his "pie-mania" shenanigans went completely out of control. When Ma Putrid at the House of Bad Pies caught Cleff in her basement devouring a half-eaten mass made of some undesirable material, she reported him to the Toon Council for burglary immediately. Upon further investigation, it was revealed that Cleff had stolen pies from Ma Putrid, Bridget, and most of the other bakeries in Toontown. Being Toons, the Toon council decided not to punish Cleff directly. Instead, they decided to put his maniacal cravings to use and make him do the necessary work to pay for the stolen merchandise--and control his insatiable appetite at the same time. The council also ordered the bakers not to sell any more pies to Cleff until he paid his jellybean debts to the bakers. As a means of payment to the Toon Council, Cleff does community service by assisting Toons with their gag training. He opened up Notations Office Supplies as a means to make ends meet, but most Toons know him as the Patriarch of Pie. And it's not just any pie--it's cream pie, because that's the one he likes the best. Today, Cleff is usually the first Toon to register for pie-eating contests--but he's nowhere to be seen if fruit pie is all the coordinators have to offer. Even after the incident with the bakeries, Cleff's cravings for cream pie grow stronger with each passing day. Toons training in Minnie's Melodyland hear the same thing every time they fail to give Cleff a portion big enough for his liking: "NO NO NO! A SLICE WON'T DO! I'M HUNGRY, MON! I NEED DA WHOLE PIE!" Category:Fanfictions by ToontasticToon212 Category:Fanfictions